This invention relates to a method for pulling a cable into a conduit when the trailing end of the cable is equipped with connectors previously coupled to the conductors of the cable. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a method wherein a length of flexible feeder tube is used to protectively deliver the cable into an underground conduit after which the feeder tube is stripped laterally from the cable by severing the feeder tube along a weakened longitudinal area in the side wall thereof.
In the placement of underground cables, particularly telephone communication cable and electric utility cable, certain procedures and precautions are necessary to protect the cable from damage during the placement operation. It is well known in the art to use a metal feeder tube for protection and guidance of the cable while fed from a supply reel to an underground conduit. Recent technology advancements to the manufacture and placement of cables have brought about the concept of joining the conductors of the cable at one end with connectors prior to the placement of the cable so that the laborious and time-consuming operations required for connecting together the ends of two cables in a single manhole are reduced to a minimum. Because of the increased cost of such cable, special facilities are needed and adequate precautions must be taken to prevent damage to the cable, particularly the sheathing thereof. Typically, for example, a telephone communication cable is about 31/2 inches in diameter and the end equipped with connectors may be as large as 11 inches in diameter. Thus, conventional feeder tubes are unsuitable because it is impossible to pass the tube onto or from the end of the cable where the connectors are attached to the conductors. A conventional feeder tube had been cut longitudinally and held together by hinges at one side and latches at the other side. However, such modifications to a metal feeder tube are not adequate solutions to the problem. Alignment between the split tube parts cannot be maintained because of the weight of the feeder tube and the forces imposed upon the feeder tube during the pulling operation. As a result, the sheathing of the cable is severely damaged due to cuts by protruding edges of misaligned tube halves. Because of the forces involved, the cable must be fed very slowly through a divided feeder tube which increases an already costly placement and handling operation of the cable. The weight of a metal feeder tube is detrimental because support rigging is necessary to prevent unwanted deflections of the cable by the feeder tube.